Power distribution boxes are commonly used in the automotive industry to house fuse and relay devices that are necessary to protect or perform various functions in a motor vehicle electrical power distribution network.
When a motor vehicle is in operation, various electrical current demands may be placed upon the electrical components located within the power distribution box with the result that the electrical components act as heat sources of varying output when current passes through them. A considerable amount of heat may be collectively generated by the numerous components located inside the power distribution box, and the heat thus generated within the power distribution box must be dissipated, the corresponding steady state temperatures of the interior of the box must be kept below a temperature level which might cause any of the electrical components to fail. Furthermore, the power distribution box itself may suffer damage due to excessively high temperatures if the steady state temperature within the box is not maintained within a certain range.
Power distribution boxes are often located in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle. The surrounding air within the engine compartment can be expected to reach relatively high temperatures while the engine runs; thereby the potential for high steady state temperatures within the power distribution box is increased. In addition to the higher operating temperatures that are commonly encountered in the engine compartment, water and other liquids may be splashed about the engine compartment and come into contact with the power distribution box. Hence, there is a need to provide a power distribution box that can dissipate heat in an improved manner compared to the current state of the art and simultaneously protect the electrical elements located within the box from contact with undesirable substances.